


In places where nobody was meant to see (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform, Old Age, some other hp characters are dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	In places where nobody was meant to see (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In places where nobody was meant to see](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53993) by girl_tarte. 



 

**洗尽铅华**

 

 

Title: In places where nobody was meant to see

Author: girl_tarte （<http://girl-tarte.livejournal.com> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Lupin/Snape

Rating: you've never seen anything so tame, i promise

Words: ~3,400

 

**Warning:** some other hp characters are dead.

 

**Note:** this is for **buckle_berry** , who is now nearing the end of her twenties. and whom i love. tenderly beta-ed by the lovely **fitofpique**.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://girl-tarte.livejournal.com/10221.html>

 

 

授权：

 

this is tarteaucitron (girl_tarte). i don't have any objections to you translating my fic - i'm flattered that you would want to.

 

 

某鱼注：

 

原文没有Summary，于是我就不画蛇添足了

全文分成五个片段，绝对PG

Oldfic提醒，也就是两人的垂垂暮年，不喜误入！

 

 

 

=== In places where nobody was meant to see 洗尽铅华===

 

 

 

袜子

 

 

穿袜子到目前为止是最困难的一件事。他的背几乎无法弯曲让两手够到双脚，于是只能笨拙地翘起脚趾，气喘吁吁摇摇晃晃蹭到床边。早春时节，空气中还泛着阴冷潮湿的寒意，随便披件内衣绝对是不明智的选择，但Lupin将之当作是一种对勇气的考验——更别提他生活自理的能力了——嗯，和袜子奋斗。另外，如果他真的摔倒，仰面朝天像个甲虫似的躺在那里，痉挛，等着后腰的僵硬慢慢平缓，也不会有谁赶来照料。

 

至少，通常情况就是这样。今天，他正侧倚，蜷起身子，套着白色汗衫还有灯芯绒长裤，袜子穿了一半的时候，突然发现自己和一只巨大的黑色夜枭面面相觑。鸟儿站在窗子外的平台上，直愣愣盯了他十几秒钟，这才敲敲玻璃。

 

Lupin打开锁头——Merlin，可真冷——夜枭探身，抬起一条腿。它转着脑袋看看一边，又转回去，又转过来，再转回去，眼睛里闪着明显的不屑。Lupin慢慢失去耐心了。

 

“快点儿——出去！出去！”他朝鸟儿呲牙，然后慢慢关上窗子。夜枭缩缩脖子向后一躲，似乎被严重冒犯了，极度不满。真糟糕。他展开字条。

 

_Lupin_ _。你还活着么？开水已经煮好了，我没帮你泡茶。_

 

方方正正撕下的羊皮纸上，漂亮细长的手写体，不带签名。毕竟有点儿迟到了呐。

 

当他趿着拖鞋拄着手杖来到厨房时，一杯咖啡，一盘小脆饼还有折起来的报纸已经摆上饭桌了。Severus站在水槽前，背对门口。窗子昏暗几乎透不进阳光，可Snape看起来却全神贯注，Remus招呼他“早上好，Severus”，然后打开碗橱拿杯子，男人不过是咕哝一声算作回答。

 

“留神我的秋海棠，笨蛋！”

 

“哦，当然不会——”

 

“Longbottom。”

 

“他昨天不是在这儿么？”Remus敞着橱柜门，来到Severus身边。他用袖子抹了抹玻璃，在厚厚的积尘上擦出相对干净的圈圈，好像用朝阳镶了个窗框一般。

 

“我告诉过他回来把种的东西遮盖好，以防你今天晚上觉得要标记整个院子。”Severus目不斜视，“天气渐渐暖和了。”

 

“ _肯定_ 的。”

 

Harry Longbottom——另一个缺乏教育，满脑子浆糊，完全不合格的Gryffindor，沿袭了无知和莽撞的 _英雄男孩儿_ （Severus去年首先提出来的）——刚脱掉外套只剩背心。Remus和Severus相互依靠站了一两分钟，看院子里的人埋头劳作，直起腰板，用戴着手套的手背擦擦额角。前臂肌肉线条流畅，眉梢蹭上了一小块泥印。尽管反对把花园变成农场和山丘，也不得不承认他看上去简直不可思议地别具一格——绝对健壮的农夫。

 

“为什么你再也不是那样子了？”

 

Remus有点讶异地笑笑。“我从没那副样子过。”

 

然而，人总是可以尝试新鲜事物的，眯眼盯着外面赏心悦目活力充沛的孩子，相形之下，如今已经很难忽略岁月在他们身上留下的脚步。两个垂垂暮年的巫师——其中一个双下巴，板着脸，时间划破皮肤，沟沟壑壑，刻薄又毒舌；另一个则伤痕累累，头发斑白，永远带着沉重的疲倦。没有任何英俊可言，真的，甚至当他们还年轻，满腔激情热血奋战的时候，他们也是一对再普通不过的爱人。Longbottom似乎终于察觉了男人们的目光，于是望向小屋这边。Remus抬手略微示意，又因为Severus突然扭头看他而羞涩地垂下。

 

“茶，Lupin。别让自己像个傻瓜。”

 

Lupin端起杯子，碗橱的门擦过指尖呼啸关闭，他只是眨了眨眼睛。“今天有什么新闻么？”

 

“老样子。”Snape已经坐好，快速浏览着预言家日报。塞了满口的小脆饼，他模模糊糊继续，“一本St Bingo’s医院（St Bingo’s Asylum）的小册子，讲化狼症无药可救。”

 

_St Bingo’s_ _慈善机构为先天或不幸罹患黑魔法不治之症的巫师提供安身之所_ 。Lupin暗自叹气。这种事情已经不值一提了。

 

“它在什么地方？”

 

“挺暖和的。”

 

Remus稍稍向后靠了靠，越过Severus的肩头，凝视壁炉中橘色的火光。木柴上确实有本被撕碎的小册子，纸页颤抖卷曲着归于黑色的灰烬。Remus让茶杯飘过桌台，拖着蹒跚的双腿跟随。他今早开始膝盖就痛得要命；浑身上下没有一处完好无损，每个关节都在抱怨，受够了动不动就脱臼的折磨。他慢慢坐进正对Severus的椅子里，手杖立在旁边，两手捧着杯子。

 

“我们不能再拖了，Severus。”

 

男人不耐烦地用力将报纸翻过一页，哗啦啦声音刺耳。“哦，我可没看出有什么不能。”

 

Lupin蹙眉，伸手捡起掉在Severus胸前的一大块面包屑，引来习惯性的轻轻躲闪。他没有深究。

 

 

~

 

肖像

 

 

“啊，是你。他不在。”

 

“早上好，Eileen！”Remus尽可能愉快地招呼，拖着步子，身后飘着一个大大的柳条筐。“我就是进来拿脏衣服的。”

 

肖像严肃地看他。画面中少妇的头发远比Severus现在的要乌黑许多，但鼻子却同样那么有震慑力。从前，Remus还年轻，腿脚灵便的时候，会趁Severus不注意偷偷叫她“妈妈”。当然现在最好不要这样做了，提起纯血统的女巫屈尊下嫁一个麻瓜工人并非什么愉快的回忆。只是最近他真的很少看到她——最多也就一周一次而已，在Severus的卧室藏着——不过她似乎对儿子更加温和包容了，尽管很有可能是因为不怎么露面的缘故。

 

两人一起住的房子很小——Severus的魔药生意日益减少意味着不论Remus怎样希望，或者Severus的猫头鹰怎样郁闷，他们都不可能支付得起曾经梦想的约克郡（Yorkshire）大宅。如此也就意味着，两人必须自己打理家务，以防时不时被到处乱堆的东西绊倒。

 

悬挂画像的位置同样需要精心设计。Eileen更喜欢让儿子一人陪着，另外自从Severus不再造访Remus的卧室，Sirius最终也走上了墙壁。Sirius Black。在他的肖像中英俊帅气，可能十七八岁；那是Potter离开学校时送来的礼物。当相框里的人沉沉入睡，他的下巴微微上翘，唇角卷起淡淡的笑意；头发则是有光泽的深蓝色。偶尔，多喝了几杯火焰威士忌之后，Remus会禁不住陷入旧日的情绪，扳过画像紧紧搂住。Sirius却总是打破宁静的气氛。

 

_“那老鼻涕精去哪儿了？已经死了么？”_

 

_“积点儿口德吧，Sirius_ _，闭嘴。”_

 

 

几经转手颇费周章，Remus最近也继承了鼎鼎大名的Harry Potter肖像，英雄在St Mungo’s度过了生命中最后的几周，意识模糊，弥留之际，他做出了这样的委托。相比艺术品来讲，那其实更像是纯粹的赞美和称颂；因为画家的笔法实在粗糙不堪。整栋房子中，Severus唯一允许他悬挂的地方就是盥洗室，不过全面考虑之后，显然摆在窄小的空间中能带来突兀的效果。幸好Harry不经常在画框中游荡，因为Remus发觉一边上厕所一边看着他基本就是折磨。轮到Severus时，男人总是大声吹着走调的口哨。

 

要洗的衣物被漂浮咒（immunda leviosa）聚集到一起，但Lupin跨出去之前感到了一丝寒意。“好天气。”甚至不用看窗子还有月亮，那个每年这时候都勉强悬在地平线上的大圆球，Eileen也能一阵见血指出Remus的“受难日”。

 

“记着给我带只兔子回来。”

 

有时候不用理会肖像的话。

 

Remus让篮子漂到厨房自行清洗。脱掉汗衫时他的背有点儿疼，虽然不至于不能忍耐，他还是有些怀念Ozzie，那可怜的小家伙四年前因为一个心不在焉的火焰熊熊（incendio）点着了整个厨房，而被强制退休，之后被送到了Bournemouth，安置在退休的自由小精灵——Granger乐园（Elves Unbound in Retirement – a Granger Home，EUR–GH）。自从它们在Hogwarts的战斗中英勇抵抗，家养小精灵服侍主人已经完全不再流行，Ozzie也从来没有被替换过。当然这是巨大的进步，但对小屋来讲却是悲惨的灾难。Remus在熨烫咒（roning charms）方面无能为力而Severus煮饭水平有待提高，尽管他肯定听不到抱怨。若非如此也用不着请Longbottom来帮忙了。

 

窗玻璃传来轻轻的叩击声，Lupin吓了一跳直起身。年轻的Harry离开了，没有Severus在身边嘲笑，Remus偷偷卷起唇角，对自己说再也不会像个傻姑娘那样挥手。不过他还是做了。

 

 

~

 

药剂

 

 

“味道真不错，Severus。”

 

从各个方面讲，都相当丰盛，Severus尽管没有抬头，看上去还是满意地轻轻笑了。厚厚一大片肉，煮得软塌塌的土豆，芽甘蓝对他的血液很有帮助。Remus切着牛排直到手腕酸痛。

 

塑料杯装满狼毒剂摆在他右手边，Remus用刀子轻敲杯沿。

 

“这个月的颜色很独特呐。”

 

“爵床叶（Acanthus leaves）。我在 _药剂公告（_ _Potions Bulletin_ _）_ 上面看到的。”

 

“真的？我以为你取消了订阅。”Lupin不确定地看着杯子，“在他们刊登了那篇关于Weasley奖学金的文章之后。”

 

“Weasley家双胞胎就是吹牛皮的傻瓜！”Severus尖锐冷漠的咆哮让Remus一惊，土豆掉在桌上。

 

“血压，血压。”狼人提醒。

 

魔药教授深呼吸，面颊的红晕迅速消退，恢复以往的苍白。他轻蔑地挥挥手，“好罢，也许是这个月 _魔法之道（_ _Magic Works_ _）_ 介绍的成分，我不记得了。”

 

 

比甘蓝还要难吃，但Remus强咽下去，勉强微笑了一下。至少是温暖的笑颜。

 

“特别好。”他喘着气，戳起一大块肉，“你还是那么优秀。”

 

Severus眯起眼睛审视的目光让Lupin的叉子停在嘴边。男人不睡在他的房间，是不是？他不会知道床底下的小秘密。Remus满口胀鼓鼓地嚼着，转换话题。

 

“今晚你在家么，Severus，还是有什么计划？”

 

日薄西山，把农场远处的小丘镀上淡淡的金色，他们误点的午餐必须要尽早结束了。拖拉机慢吞吞的声音悠悠传来，差不多两英里之外吧，但Remus的感官已经开始如往常那般渐渐敏锐，模糊不清变为明察秋毫。

 

“我会看看书，就在书房。”

 

关着门，没错，三年前就是这样了。Severus手臂上深深的爪痕，还有Remus肩头魔法攻击留下的伤疤，一目了然无需多言，却昭示了他们满月之夜最终的结局。

 

 

“我做不了动物的爱人，Lupin。”Severus第二天说道，男人坚持自己处理惨不忍睹的伤口，尽管动作生疏带着笨拙。“我建议你把你那不幸的 _天性_ ，就像你这么称呼的，以后好好控制一下。”

 

 

Remus很不舒服地想起了Sirius还有那个“毛茸茸的小问题。”喝下第一口狼毒剂到现在已经八十年了（Eighty years since his first taste of wolfsbane），而他的兽性依旧难以驯服。他想要假装骗骗自己，想要解释，或者可能仅仅澄清Severus的责怪有多么严重，但那绝对不是和Severus心灵相通的好主意，因此现在，那扇门总是关闭着，Severus就在后面，永远。

 

Remus一瘸一拐回到卧室，轻轻留了一道门缝，足够能塞进鼻尖儿。他坐在床上，费力地向下摸索，关节似乎轻松了些，比起早上，已经能稍稍弯腰了。

 

Weasleys魔法把戏商店的罐子还没被别人碰过，感谢Merlin。Lupin摸出一只拿在手里，对面墙上，Sirius心照不宣地微笑。

 

“我就知道你还是老样子。”

 

Remus打开封口，一饮而尽。药剂尝起来就像加了香料的巧克力——芬芳浓郁，只是，冰凉。

 

 

~

 

Moony

 

 

Remus蜷在地上，腰抵住床沿，努力保持不动。骨盆处传来的剧痛伴着小腿的旧伤让他想哀嚎痛哭。稍等片刻，再一会儿。稳住。耳朵因为窗户那边轻轻的咔哒声猛地抽搐，艰难抬头，Remus想着会不会是 _夜枭！_ 他的尾巴拍打摇动，一下，两下，可什么都没有。

 

他慢慢抬起脚，走了一圈，像每个月例行公事般确认整个房间。拖鞋，枕头，冷冰冰的金属罐藏在床下，有什么陌生的味道尖锐地扫过神经，老鼠，可能是昨天了吧。Remus用力吸吸鼻子，尽可能伸进床底下，直到辨别出个究竟。嗯，现在没了。

 

几乎是立刻，他感到倦意袭来。大脑刚刚适应了太过眩晕的画面，适应了各种细小微弱的噪声，以及身体和食物散发出的强烈气味，Remus对自己说睡吧，躺下来，睡吧睡吧。像狮子那样懒洋洋打个哈欠，曾经他敏捷而矫健，如今却他妈该死的行动迟缓。

 

他拱开门，从缝隙中闪身，进入客厅。后腿状况堪忧，随着每一次移动钻心地疼。就是那儿了，厨房的诱惑：菜花，大块多汁的生牛排摆在门后的盘子里，他嗅了嗅，鼻头几乎插进湿润鲜红的肉里，迅速尝一口。只有Severus——他的手，他的伴，不可能是别人。Remus舔着牛排，在突然爆发的口水，还有对茹毛饮血的渴望中，开始大嚼特嚼。

 

尽管牙齿失去尖利，却还是牙根发痒，他用尽全力嚼了几分钟，似乎成功把甜美的晚餐慢慢变软了，却在下一秒钟放弃掉盘子。他很困，他想要一只手搭在脑袋上，想得到爱抚和温暖——上了年纪，就不再需要激情碰撞热烈拥抱，只要那双手在那儿就好，当它们愿意的时候。他又打个哈欠，颤巍巍朝挂着外套和斗篷的衣架小跑过去。Remus和Severus，他边想边用鼻子蹭着不苟言笑的黑色衣料。Severus Severus Severus。咬住斗篷的一角，他拼命拖拽，加把劲儿，晃着脑袋，用力再用力。他的脖子开始疼了。

 

最终衣架屈服。Remus后撤半步，看着它轰然倒地，斗篷铺开，一只帽子滚过左前爪撞上墙边。哦这回声音可有点儿大，他会过来的。Remus等待着，小声悲鸣，耷拉着尾巴和耳朵，哀怨地呲牙。他眼巴巴盯着厨房门口的风吹草动，房间却寂静无声。

 

看来是安全了，Remus叼起Severus的外套半拉半拽跨过厨房。火炉旁有一块温暖的小地毯，睡吧，躺下来，睡吧睡吧。他把外套拍拍平整，又吸吸鼻子，觉得膀胱有点发紧——我的，标记它——可是习惯性还有强烈的道德感遏制了这股冲动。他用舒服的姿势趴好，后腿蜷在身侧，前腿交叠。黑色的外套蹭着肚子，让皮毛不那么厚实的部位有点痒痒。他把脑袋搭到爪子上，Severus Severus Severus。很响的一声咳嗽从客厅传来，Remus猛抬头，期盼。等待，等待，空荡荡。

 

他再度安置，睡意席卷，潜意识拍打着毛茸茸的大尾巴。Remus梦见无拘无束地奔跑，追逐那些逃得飞快，美味的猎物。

 

 

~

 

Snivellus

 

 

Remus从厨房的地板上醒来，精疲力竭，赤身露体，半裹着斗篷。Severus以一种压迫的气势站在他面前，脸上分明写着 _为什么我每次一定要在这种情况下找到你_ ，而且他这副样子早已不会构成任何尴尬了。

 

想轻松一下气氛，Remus尝试着解释“我觉得家里有老鼠”，来不及说，却倒抽一口凉气。他的腿痛到忍无可忍，几乎要因灼烧之烈而咆哮。

 

Severus挑眉，“好吧，如果你连老鼠都赶不走，那对我可真没什么用了。我这就去给St Mungo’s写信。”

 

男人没有伸手拉他，而是整个人跪坐，抱住Remus，膝盖接触地板，耳中听到令人不悦的骨节声响。双臂自Remus腋下穿出，Severus费力地站起来，无视狼人压上自己左腿所引发的呻吟，反而再次弯腰捡起斗篷，盖住Remus裸露的肩头。

 

“有点不成体统，恐怕。”Remus表示歉意。

 

“我从没奢望的多高，Lupin。”Severus话语中没有任何敌意，甚至连惯常的挖苦也消失了。他把Remus的胳膊搭上自己肩膀，支撑他，慢慢地，非常非常慢地，穿过客厅回到他的卧室。Lupin的手指和他的头发纠结在一处，当腿上的旧患痛极，就用力攥紧。

 

“鼻涕精！”悬挂的肖像只来得及反抗这么一句，便被Severus空着的那只手堵上了嘴。

 

床头桌上一杯热茶静静冒着烟，当Severus在身后关上门的同时，Remus轻啜一口。两勺糖，余韵悠然，略带回甘。僵硬的肩膀慢慢舒缓，喝掉半杯，他沉沉入梦。还是痛，但除此之外多了些别的。他稍稍抬腿看自己的脚，不，绝不是他的，却也无所谓了。他朝Sirius微笑，对面的人凝视他，带着厌恶的表情，然后他倒回柔软的枕头，轻得仿佛一片枯叶。

 

 

晚间Remus窝在客厅的沙发里，腿上搭着一条毯子。Severus点着壁炉，完美地融入宁静，闭眼，狼人听木柴哔哔啪啪轻响，还有羽毛笔划在纸上的沙沙声。

 

“等你写好信，我们可以下盘棋。”他眼皮也不抬地建议。

 

沙沙声不见了。

 

“你还没受够么？”

 

“啊，你都不知道，Severus。实际上我可是相当警觉的。”

 

 

Remus又一次慢慢睡去，梦境并非追逐和奔跑。他这回梦见了曾经在空荡荡宿舍里下过的一盘棋。房间阴冷潮湿，但他的对手知道相当有效的温暖咒，就像清楚怎样让别的室友保持距离，匆匆逃窜那样。输掉游戏，等着他的是炙热的双唇，亲吻，用最小最小的声音互诉衷肠，学校制服领带弱不禁风的抵抗。然后Remus急忙回到某个更友好更平静的地方，离开时他几乎没有注意到，自己的青春就像水中倒影，一圈圈荡漾开去的涟漪，随着每一声冰冷石板上的脚步，消失无踪，不再回头，直到他心力憔悴，病痛缠身，记忆凌乱。然后，有个人走近，静静将他揽在怀中。

 

（某鱼注——原文“Then Remus is hurrying back to somewhere friendlier and calmer, and in his hurry he almost doesn’t notice his youth falling away like onion layers in water, a layer with each slap of leather sole on stone, until he is tired and sore and forgetful again.”我承认自己废柴但是真的尽力了，翻译不出那韵味T T）

 

清醒带来小小的痉挛，他张开眼睛，趁自己还没忘，连忙道，“你记得么，那会儿——”可Severus不知什么时候已经从书桌旁边挪了过来。

 

男人挨着Remus，好像睡着了的样子，唇角柔和了线条，细瘦的双腿大大伸开。他挽住Remus，让两人手靠在一起，掌心相对。Severus无意识地轻轻晃动，手指微屈，随着每一次呼吸间的起伏，轻轻摩挲Remus的手掌。

 

“想象牵着他的手。”在第二年的时候，Sirius曾这么说过一次。

 

是的。

 

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/3

 


End file.
